I'm With You
by ilyilyx3
Summary: Gabriella hates her life, and just wants to run from it. Songfic to I'm With You, By: Avril Lavigne. TxG


**A ****short songfic**** to '_I'm With You_'**** By: ****Avril ****Lavigne****, exactly as the title said. ****Mistakes?**** Think so. ****:P ****Haha. I didn't do the full lyrics, since the last part pretty much repeats itself. But yeah. Okay, that's all.**** So you can just read it now. :)**

**(Disclaimer: Nope.**** I don't own ****Avril ****Lavigne**** or any of her work, neither do I own HSM, or anything related to it.)**

**I'm ****With**** You**

**Nobody's POV-**

She ran. She ran away from the hell she called her life. She ran a long distance to the near by park, and stood on the bridge, crying her eyes out. Since it was raining, you wouldn't have noticed. All you would've seen was a teenage girl standing on a bridge, looking sad, sorrowful, lost, and hurt. She stood there waiting. She was waiting for her said solace to come.

Gabriella Montez stood there waiting for her four month boyfriend, Bryan, for more than half an hour. He promised he'd be there. '_Promise_' she thought. He'd promised her. But there was no one around at the time, nothing at all.

_I'm standing on a bridge,  
I'm waiting in the dark._

The more she looked around at the familiar sights around her, the more her heart had broken. Nothing was going right in her life. Her parents were divorcing, and fighting all of the time, all of her friends are fake, and her boyfriend had just stood her up. After he had promised her he'd be there to help her in her time of need. She thought that they were forever, but now, she was just discouraged. She focused her attention on her surroundings, closing her eyes, trying to hear sound. Any sound that would make her okay. Any sound that would relieve her of all the pain she was experiencing. But, there was nothing.

_I thought that you'd be here by now.  
There's nothing but the rain.  
No footsteps on the ground.  
I'm listening but there's no sound._

She sighed deeply as she opened her eyes, and sat down on the inside railings of the bridge hovering over the water. She looked at her reflection, and started to cry even more. She ran her fingers through her now soaked hair. Why was this happening to her? She doesn't deserve it. Does she? She wondered, as she touched the beam of the bridge, and took a tight grip on it, until her knuckles were an unhealthy shade of white. Didn't anyone care about her? Did anyone even notice that she was gone? She sighed again, as thoughts of just jumping off of the bridge, and letting go, became the only possible solution to her hard and complex life.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me __home.  
It's a damn cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life._

She let go of the beams, prepared her self to stand up. As she did so, she turned, and saw a pair of brilliant cobalt eyes looking back at her. He was sitting right beside her, just staring into her eyes. She did the same, wondering who this familiar face belonged to. She opened her mouth to question who and why he was here, but before she did, he stood up suddenly. She sat there looking up at him confused, and a little hurt that she was cut off yet again in her life.

He shook his head as he held out his hand for her to take. She lifted her hand out a little bit, and looked up at him weirdly, her eyes questioning him. She shook her head and rested her head on the railing, with her hand clenching the other side again. He saw this, and took his stretched out hand, and lift her face up to him. He simply smiled as he held her glance, and held his other hand out to her once again, looking at her with daring eyes.

"Take a chance Gabriella." he said to her. She sat there contemplating on whether she should or not. She finally made her decision, she let go of the railing, took his hand, and stood up.

_Won't you take me by the __hand,  
Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are,  
But I...__ I'm with you._

She looked at him, studying his features as he led her out to his car. He opened the door for her, as she went in and took a seat. He closed the door gently, as he went to the driver's side and got it. He started the car, and looked over to her direction, seeing that she was staring out the window, and deep in thought. She was trying to think of his name. It had a 'o' in it, was all she could remember.

She sat there, trying to indentify him, when the car came to a stop. She stopped her thinking, and looked at the sight before them. She smiled slightly, as she looked at him questionably.

"Why are we here?" she asked, as he simply shrugged.

"It's a great place to think."

She opened the door, and got out of the car. He followed suit, as they both sat of the hood of the car, looking out at the scenery before them. She looked at the small city of Albuquerque, trying to find anything to focus on. She continued to look around, when she realized that they all reminded her of her life, from past to present. They were a mix of great and bad things. She shook her head, and looked over at the boy sitting beside her, studying his features. She closed her eyes, as she leaned back, and racked her head for the name of the boy that had just become her solace.

Many thoughts flooded her mind. What was she going to do next? Her life had just taken another rough turn, and turned into turmoil. Nothing was going right anymore. Not that anything ever was. She only remembered that there was a small period of time, of when her life was perfect. Right now, it was far from it. The fact that she was sitting with a stranger, on the hood of his car, on top of a cliff wasn't helping either.

_I'm looking for a place,  
Searching for a face.  
Is anybody here I__ know,  
Cause nothing__'__s going right.  
And everything's a mess,  
And no one likes to be alone._

She opened her eyes, and sighed, as tears came rushing down. She didn't think that anybody was going to come for her; she didn't think they cared either. But amazingly, he did. She looked over at him again, seeing that he was staring intently at her. Blinking every once and a while, trying to keep the rain out of his eyes. She did the same, as she tried to give off a fake smile; she turned her head the other way, looking at the scenery trying to avoid his glance.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes once again. At that moment, she decided to let go. To let go of all the thoughts that were clouding her mind, all of the thoughts of her horrible life, all but one. She kept the thought of being there with him safely inside her head, and her heart. She was glad to have him caring for her, when clearly other people who she thought would, didn't.

_Isn't anyone __tryin__g to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me __home.  
It's a damn cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life_

She opened her eyes again, to see him still staring at her, questioning her if she was alright with his eyes. She smiled as she stared right back at him, looking deep into his eyes. Her eyes widened a little realizing who he was. She started to shift around, avoiding eye contact with him again.

"What's wrong?" he asked timidly, searching her eyes for an answered. She shook her head, as she scooted closer to him, and placed her arms around his torso, giving him a hug, trying to make the moment last forever.

"Nothing. I'm just glad I'm here with you." She replied, hugging him tighter. He smiled, as he put his arms around her, hugging her back, and pulled her closer to him. He leaned the two of the down, making them lie on his car, both hugging onto each other tightly.

She shifted, and leaned closer to him, snuggling closely into his chest. Once most of her body was resting on his, she tightened her left arm's hold on him, as she loosened her right arm and lifted it halfway into the air. She took a hold of his hand, and laced them together, resting their hands on the side of her stomach. He grinned at her action, as he tightened his on arm's grip on her hand.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"For what?" he queried, returning her smile, and closing his eyes.

_Won't you take me by the __hand,  
Take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are,_

"For saving me. Thank you, Troy." She replied proudly. He smiled, as he kissed the top of her head. His eyes widened at the realization that she knew who he was. He looked down at her questionably.

"Wait. How did you…" he trailed off.

"How could I ever forget my first love, especially when he's right here, with me?" she questioned, as she reached up, and crashed her lips on top of his, finally figuring out that the only time her life was truly perfect, was when she was with him.

_But I...__ I'm with you._

**Ehh****, I don'****t really like this****. I wrote it a while back**** when I was bored****, but never posted it. I wasn't going to either, until m****y friends convinced me to post it. ****Blehh****, w****hat do you guys think?**** Review, and tell me. :)**

**-Ilyilyx3**


End file.
